It is well known that automobiles that have daytime running lights provide a safer means of transportation than no lights at all. As a matter of fact, the governments of at least six nations have made it mandatory for all automobiles to have daytime running lights that are continuously lit whenever the car is in operation. Numerous studies have proven a statistical significance in the reduction of multi-vehicle daytime accidents through the use of daytime running lights. In addition, studies have shown that there is a significant reduction in daytime head-on and front corner collisions among cars with daytime running lights. Moreover, in a comparison between vehicles having daytime running lights and vehicles not having daytime running lights, it has been shown that the costs of repair for vehicles involved in similar collisions are less with vehicles having daytime running lights than vehicles not having daytime running lights. Such results indicate that daytime running lights aid drivers in avoiding collisions, or at least reducing the impact of collisions.
Various proposals have been made for incorporating daytime running lights into vehicles. One such proposal requires the addition of separate daytime running lights installed on a vehicle that are completely independent from the normal nighttime headlamps. Another proposal is simply to include a resistance in the circuit feeding the normal headlights, such that the resistance may be inserted during the daytime, and removed at night when brighter headlights are required. Both of these prior proposals are expensive and difficult to incorporate into vehicle designs. Specifically, the first proposal requires the provision of an entirely separate set of lights on the vehicle, which requires redesign of the vehicle in the front grille area. The second proposal requires the provision of a resistance, and also the energy wasted in heat through that same resistance.
It has also been proposed that the normal or standard headlamps of a car, which are normally connected to the battery in parallel for nighttime operation, be capable of connection in series during the daytime, so that each headlamp will “see” only half of the voltage provided. This will considerably reduce the brightness of each headlamp, and will not seriously decrease the life of the filament being utilized for the daytime lights. In addition, most all conventional daytime running light assemblies will shut the safety lighting in question off when the parking lights and/or head lights of the vehicle are turned on.
While these designs offer means for providing running lights during daylight hours, it is desirable to have a system which operates automatically, not requiring the operator to remember a new operational procedure, or to perform some task which he does not normally perform. Additionally, a system with universal installation applications and no vehicle age limits, ranging from existing semi-tractor trailers, buses, and fleet vehicles to personal and recreational-use private vehicles could be highly beneficial to automotive safety. Additional advantages might be realized in terms of fleet liability and insurance coverage with respect to medium and large corporations, should same corporate fleets be so equipped.